Douce fascination
by Xunaly
Summary: "Hiei..." Ton nom sur mes lèvres, sur ma langue, dans ma voix toujours, toujours... T'appelant.


**Fascination**

KuramaxHiei

* * *

_Hiei !_

_Hiei !_

Mes cris silencieux te sont-ils parvenus ?  
As-tu entendu mon appel muet qui ne réclamait que ta présence dans cette arène vide de toi ?

Buhi si triomphant ne t'attendait plus. Tous, spectateurs de nos enjeux, avaient rayé ton existence. Pas un seul parmi eux n'a douté un seul instant. Victime de ton propre génie, de ta propre technique, ta vie semblait avoir cessé pour de bon.  
Et moi, moi je ne regardais plus que ton impitoyable création. Moi je ne voyais plus que ta silhouette à peine esquissée, partout, invincible et pourtant éphémère...

_Hiei !_

Je n'ai pas osé un seul instant laisser ton nom m'échapper. J'ai crains de t'appeler trop fort, bien plus qu'un simple compagnon de route ne devrait. J'ai eu peur de ce désespoir que j'ai ressenti face à un pire qui m'horrifiait. Lâchement j'ai gardé ma détresse pour moi, pour mon cœur si habitué de ta présence. J'ai serré les lèvres, mais mes pensées ne songeaient plus qu'à toi.

Hiei... Les as-tu senti ?

Hiei, toi qui renais aux yeux de tous tel le phénix d'un sombre conte.  
Foyer des flammes les plus brûlantes des Enfers, nouveau né d'une force monstrueuse...  
Enfant du dragon.

Tous n'en ont cru leurs yeux. Tous ont craint ton pouvoir. Tous ont vu en toi un dieu de la mort insensible aux douleurs de l'âme. Tous ont tremblé devant leur nouveau roi. Tous se sont jetés à genoux pour toi. Soumis.

Moi...  
Moi, je murmurais ton nom à n'en plus finir comme dans l'espoir de te rendre plus fort.

Et tu étais si beau.

_Hiei..._

Tes cheveux si noirs se confondaient à tes flammes.  
Tes vêtements, ta peau doré...  
Tu n'étais plus le maître du feu.  
Tu étais un feu.  
Celui qui brûlait le monde entier.  
Celui qui brûlait mon cœur.  
Et tes yeux seuls parvenaient à se dissocier de cette masse tumultueuse de rage sourde.  
Hypnotisants...  
Agressifs.

_Oh Hiei..._

Si beau, si terrifiant.  
Mon corps entier a tremblé sous tes pas.  
Mon âme a vibré sous ton regard.

_Hiei..._

Moi qui t'aimais trop je t'ai aimé davantage encore.

Je t'ai voulu, désiré.  
Réclamé du bout des lèvres ne songeant plus qu'à te faire mien.

J'ai ressenti en moi l'excitation du Yoko, rêveur de ta force, rêveur de ton corps à faire plier. Ne songeant plus qu'à te vaincre, mettre à terre ta force incroyable, détruire ton âme et ton esprit, pour te couper toute retraite.  
Je me voyais sur toi, t'immobilisant au sol, t'emprisonnant de mes crocs, de mes griffes. J'entendais tes cris révoltés, je voyais tes tentatives pour te soustraire à mon emprise.  
Mais je gagnais toujours.  
Te soumettant.  
Goûtant à tes lèvres.  
Ta peau.  
Ton âme.

Enfoui au plus profond de toi.

_Oh Hiei..._  
J'étais fou.

Et tu as vaincu.  
Véritable maître du plus formidable des pouvoirs.  
Conquérant des Enfers.

Tu as vaincu sans effort, sans doute ni peur. Avec une aisance que beaucoup t'ont envié.  
L'expérience des années.  
Cette existence que tu avais passé à assurer ta vie, garantir ta force pour demeurer encore maintenant.  
Le pire des enseignements. Sans doute le meilleur aussi.  
Dans cette arène dévastée, tu te battais pour ta vie. Tu t'étais toujours battu pour elle.  
En triomphant aujourd'hui, ce n'était qu'une fois de plus. Qu'un jour assuré de plus. Qu'une parcelle de vie gagnée.

_Hiei._

J'aurai voulu pouvoir te protéger. J'aurai souhaité t'assurer de longues années de repos et de calme, passées à mes côtés. Mais tu ne m'aurais pas permis, n'est-ce pas Hiei ?  
Parce que tu es fort seul.  
Tu combats seul.  
Tu vis seul.  
Ma présence n'aurait été qu'un ennui pour toi.  
Et puis, tu aimes ton impuissance face à la mort. Tu t'en joues, t'amuses de sa faiblesse quand elle ne parvient pas à arracher ton âme. La paix doit avoir un goût d'amertume pour toi. Tu n'as besoin que d'une arme et d'un danger pour pouvoir exister.

Même si...  
Moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

_Hiei._

Ton visage adouci par le sommeil est un souvenir à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

Tu es tombé.  
En nous faisant confiance.  
Peu dignement. Mais résolument.  
Tu as laissé la fatigue reprendre le dessus. En bataillant un peu, sans plus.

J'ose à peine t'approcher, te regarder. J'ai l'impression de commettre le pire des péchés à profiter de cette faiblesse pour te contempler. Cherchant toujours si désespérément le moyen de te retenir encore un peu...

_Si tu savais, Hiei._

Es-tu seulement capable de te douter de mes pensées ? Peux-tu deviner l'objet de mes songes ?  
Sauras-tu un jour te reconnaître dans l'ombre de mes yeux ?

Tu as les cils si longs.  
Un petit nez, pointu.  
Tu as le visage fin et rond d'un enfant.  
Mais le corps d'un guerrier.  
La force d'un homme.  
Le charme d'un homme.

Pourtant...

_Tu as des mains de femme, Hiei._  
La douceur d'une femme lorsque le sommeil te prend.  
La peau d'une femme...

Je crève de trop vouloir te toucher sans m'y résoudre.  
Je crève de savoir que je n'aurai jamais le courage de le faire.

Je ne saurai pas si tu es aussi brûlant que tes flammes.  
Ou si le froid de tes origines perdure dans ton âme.

_Hiei._

Tu étais si beau ce jour-là en vainqueur.  
Essence même du Kokuryuha.  
Tu t'es imposé si violemment encore dans mon esprit.

_Je t'aimais déjà Hiei._  
Tu n'avais pas besoin de me charmer davantage.  
Je ne voulais pas t'aimer autant.  
C'est juste trop...  
_Beaucoup trop, Hiei._

_Hiei..._  
Dors.

Prend ce repos que tu mérites.  
Ne crains rien, je suis là.  
Chasse tes cauchemars, je ne les laisserai plus te parvenir.  
Je ne veux plus que conserver l'innocence de ton visage abandonné au sommeil.  
Cette part de pureté qui seule peut encore apprendre à aimer.  
Mon espoir.  
Ma chance.

Alors à défaut de m'autoriser à veiller sur toi,...

...laisse-moi être le gardien de tes rêves.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer Yoshihiro Togashi

_Merci à Malo-chan pour m'avoir donné une brutale envie d'écrire à nouveau sur ce fandom. Je ne sais si ce one-shot sera à la hauteur des deux précédents, mais je l'ai écris dans le même esprit. C'est un peu une réponse à Trahison.  
Je crois... _

_En espérant toujours une lecture agréable.  
_


End file.
